


Ether

by Second_Breakfast



Series: Immortalized [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ghosts, Kid Fic, Kid Sherlock, Other, Photography, Supernatural Elements, Teen Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Second_Breakfast/pseuds/Second_Breakfast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock gets to use his gran-père's polaroid camera, he would never have guessed what he'd take a picture of. First part of the "Immortalized" series.</p><p>Edit: Re-added the mysterioysly disappearing paragraph. Sorry for any inconvieniences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ether

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zukofangirl16](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zukofangirl16).
  * Inspired by [Ether](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12801) by Zukofangirl16. 



> My first ever fic that I post here. How riveting!
> 
> This isn't what I envisioned would be my first post, but it's okey. Life never goes as planned.
> 
> Feel free to corrent my spelling and grammar et cetera. There are bound to be mistakes that I didn't notice.

Sherlock doesn't believe in ghosts or other supernatural beings. His grand-mère is catholic though, and he can't understand why, but he loves her, so it's okey.

One day Sherlock got permission to use his gran-père's old polaroid camera that instantly prints the pictures out. Sherlock wanted to demolish it so he could see how it works, but gran-père said he shouldn't because it wouldn't work anymore, so he didn't. Instead he ran around the mansion and took pictures.

First he sneaked into his father's office and took a picture of him writing something. He thinks his father didn't notice him because he didn't react to the flash, and it was quite bright.

Next he took a picture of mother doing some embroidery. His grandparents he found from the garden. They laughed when he took a picture of them, giving them instructions on how to pose.

Then he decided to go in via the patio that lead to the livingroom. Mycroft was sitting there here, reading, unfortunately.

”Been taking pictures, have you?” he asked.

”Obviously,” Sherlock replied in a bit of a snarl. His brother always asked questions even if he could see the awnser.

”Any good ones?” Yet another stupid question.

”All of them.”

”Naturally. Take one of me?”

Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes, but steadied the camera anyway. In a bright flash the picture of Mycrof looking like a stuffed frog would be ready for Sherlock to burn (he really disliked his brother). But when Sherlock looked at the photo he couldn't believe his eyes.

The camera hadn't moved, he was certain. And Mycroft's body hadn't moved either, and he couldn't have moved his head without Sherlock noticing, and Myrcroft didn't have any reason to ruin a picture of himself.

But yet, in the picture, Mycroft's head was disformed and altered. Like he had multiple heads on each side of his face. They were blury, and all copies of eachother, but still very much real. Sherlock stared. 

”Do I look that horrible?” Mycroft asked jokingly and laughed.

When Sherlock didn't look up at him, Mycroft noticed how unnaturally still his brother had gone.

”Sherlock?”

The boy looked up with a pale, frightened face and the fled the room.

Sherlock might've not believed in supernatural, but he was a brilliant deducer. And now, in his room, hiding under his blanket, he deduced that his older brother, his annoying but brilliant brother, was everything but human.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Hate it? Please, do tell me, I want to know what you thought.
> 
> Also, the name Ether comes from the materia Aether which ghosts are supposedly made of, in case you didn't know.
> 
> http://zukofangirl16.deviantart.com/art/Ether-313497040?q=gallery%3Azukofangirl16%2F18505429&qo=1


End file.
